


Send My Love.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 6





	Send My Love.

You were moving closer and closer to each other all night. He was initiating but you weren’t doing anything to stop it even though you know you should have. He was just looking so good and you missed the attention.

What you and Shawn had was fun. It was more than a fling, less than a relationship but 100% irresponsible. You worked together, and one Christmas party ramp turned into a six month long on again off again hook-up cycle. One of you was bound to get hurt, and every time you were around each other you swore to keep it friendly. To keep your hands above your waist, Shawn was so needy? Not that you minded all that much. You were more than willing to take all the attention he was giving, but it was wrong. It always felt wrong, even when he was making you feel good. Really good.

The two of you had come back to your apartment after going out for some drinks after work. This is usually how it went. You’d clock out, go to the bar down the street, come back to your apartment and fool around. Sometimes, you’d keep your clothes on and just lay on your couch wrapped up in one another and talk. No matter what you were doing, you were just happy to be in his company. Tonight was one of those clothes off nights.

You didn’t even make it to your bedroom, your shirt being ripped from you as soon as you opened the door. You were sat on his lap, your lips coming together in long sloppy kisses when you feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Ignore it.” You mumble into his mouth. He does at first, but then it goes off again. He turns his head, trying to pull away from the kiss but you pull him back in. “No, no, no.”

He finally pulls himself from you, getting his phone out of his pocket.

“Shit I gotta go.” He gets up, lifting you off of him, and shuffles to get his shoes and shirt back on.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve got like 10 missed calls. I gotta go.”

He grabs his jacket off the back of the chair and moves towards the door.

“Well am I going to see you later,” you whisper, zipping your pants back up.

“Umm yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

He rushes over to you, placing one quick kiss to your lips before turning to leave.

“Say hello to your girlfriend for me,” you say, voice bitter.

He looks back at you for a moment, eyes angry, before slamming the door behind him.

You knew what you were doing was wrong, and every time you called him or you saw his face flash across your phone you’d talked yourself into believing it was okay. That there was nothing romantic between the two of you so it was fine. At least, you convinced yourself there was nothing romantic. But it didn’t matter, you wanted Shawn, even if you couldn't have him all to yourself. Even if he didn’t want you, you could have him for a moment and as terrible as that sounded, you were okay with that.


End file.
